


Perpetual

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music of the spheres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an exercise in recapturing my zen after a very trying couple of weeks. I may be doing more as needed. Betaed by Eliza.

They take their cue from Yunho, and they've all learned to dance, more or less, but he's still their Dancer, their leader, their heart. They move in response to his movement--yet he always moves in reaction to Jaejoong. Moon and tide, maybe, magnetic pull, some essential law of motion, the universe. Yunho moves to Jaejoong's rhythm, and they're all pulled in.

Not that they follow for long. It's not in Changmin not to question, to challenge, and he pulls them into a new configuration, testing the ways they now intertwine, the ways they support each other and the spaces between. He pushes and prods, fascinated by the changes, by the new beauty revealed, but they can all only ride that high for so long.

Things shift, subtly fall into alignment, and it takes a moment to pinpoint the culprit as Yoochun. Their composer draws a score out of the improvised music they make, capitalizes on their strengths and uses them to bolster each other. He smiles and cries as he does it, because it is Yoochun's gift to feel, and it's a demanding one.

He has his reward; Junsu takes the base Yoochun's given them and runs with it, soaring and shining in that way only the sun can, rising to its zenith. He warms them all, holds them all with his voice, his smile, his laughter, and when Jaejoong joins in again, sun and moon, it is nothing short of celestial.

And Yunho moves again....


End file.
